Definition of Manly Man
by WingofSinner
Summary: Reborn x Haru, anyone? Haru is so not use to seeing Reborn as an adult, well Reborn decided to do something about that, in his own special way. One-shot! Foul language and definitely not for the minor. You've been warned!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep! I have the fetish of having bad boys above me. Won't lie to that. Imagine yourself under those bad boys yourself! Ha! Another KHR prompt, and maybe after that I'll find other anime's kink memes'. Yea... that, until I'm bored enough to that. I found another fanfic that using the same prompt but it didn't get the opportunity to be completed until now... hope the author get her/ his hype soon... Not that this is good enough, but a prompt can actually lights up different bunch of fetishes, if you know what I mean... _

* * *

 **Prompt:** Adult!Reborn x Haru. Haru's definitely not used to seeing Reborn as an adult or thinking of him as anything but an adorable baby, but she eventually sees that though it is the same Reborn, Reborn is unmistakably _mafia_.  
Smut or masturbation, either or works for me. No smut at all and just Haru thinking more and more on it works too.  
Bonus points if cosplay is somehow involved somewhere (which unfortunately I can't think of how can I put into the storyline... so no bonus for me..)

* * *

Definition of Manly Man

Haru had always thought that Reborn will become a very dashing man when he grows up, but it never shoot through her mind that she would see him that way right in a blink of an eyes. Tsuna had explained to them about the curse and all, and it seems too much information to be absorb in one day so she decided to understand what she can.

One day, Haru visited Tsuna's resident with Kyoko like usual. Only this time, the one that welcome them is not a baby anymore but a mature adult, Reborn.

"Reborn-cha…" Haru exchanges looks with Kyoko in instance. "I mean… Reborn-san…" Haru can't help but feels weird with the suffix changes.

Reborn smirks under his fedora as he could read what the girls were thinking, and he decided to help the girls so that no time will be wasted. "It's okay, you can call me Reborn, it's easier that way… in Italy, we barely use any suffix at all, so I don't really mind…"

The girls heaves a relief sighs and simultaneously calls, "Reborn! Happy Birthday!" and hugs the man.

As they got inside, the party seems to be glamorous now that the 'babies' has turned into an adult altogether.

As the night comes, the party becomes merrier. Tsuna already out of the scene with Kyoko. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Shamal seems to be busy with their preferences talks over the porn magazine. The babies-that-had-turns-adult seems to be talks about guns, target and payment. She really doesn't want to be in that group. She sent herself to the kitchen to have some water.

"Aren't enjoying the party, Haru?"

Haru turns around to face with the man in the black suit and wears fedora.

"Reborn-cha—ah…! No matter how much I remind myself that you're not a baby anymore, I keep forgetting it…" she knocked herself with her own knuckle.

"… I'm a mafia too, Haru…"

Haru looks straight into the man's eyes after he said that and then she looks away. She can't hide the fact that Reborn is a good looking man and her blushing there didn't help her either.

"O-of course… mafia wouldn't like to be called a baby…" Haru glances sideways to see Reborn and she notices that he took off his fedora; revealing his spiky hair.

"I know just how to program your mind back so that you wouldn't mistake me for a baby again…" he said as he walks closer to Haru while he look down.

Haru feel dangers approach her with every steps that Reborn taken to get to her. She takes a step back. "What are you talking about Reborn…?"

Reborn walks until Haru needs to raise her head to see Reborn's face. Now, a not only danger that lingers around Haru when Reborn's around, there's something that pulls her to get closer to him.

"Here…" Reborn gives her an MP3 player.

Haru eying the MP3 player suspiciously that she had taken into her hand. "… And what am I supposed to do with this again, Reborn-cha... I mean, Reborn?"

Reborn smirks upon hearing the –chan behind his name again, it's going to be part of his nostalgic memories once his plan succeeded. "Whenever you remember me of my baby version, listen to it…" Reborn wears his fedora back. "… you're going to enjoy it, because I've already make sure of that…" then he walks away from the dumbfounded Haru.

"'Whenever' huh…?" Haru look the MP3 player again.

It has been 1 week after she had the awkward conversation with Reborn, Haru suddenly remembers about how cute Reborn when they had shower together, during her shower time. Yep, awkward memories to be remember during awkward time. Haru sighs then resign from the bathtub before she gets anymore weird ideas. When she drying herself, she remembers that Tsuna told her, Reborn is already a man when he'd became a baby. Meaning he has a mind of an adult within a body of a baby. Haru blushed; she's been naked whenever she had shower with Reborn and there's so much touchy here and there. She covers her face with her towel.

"This is so embarrassing!" she screamed.

After wearing her pajama, she's take a look at her cookbook to decide what to bring for Bento. A 'thud' sounds being heard after she pulls the book from her desk, she look around and detects the MP3 player that Reborn had given her before. She takes the MP3 player and look at it.

" _Whenever you remember me of my baby version…"_

Haru rolls her eyes up to think about it, and then she look back and forth from the cookbook and the MP3 player. Alright, the MP3 player wins; she put away the cookbook and brings the MP3 player to her bed instead.

She turns off the light and flop onto the bed and covers herself with her fluffy blanket. Putting an earphone to her ears then turns on the MP3 player.

At first there's a clicking sound following the rustling sound; it's like someone prepares the recorder. Then, there's weird creaking and sighing sounds alternately. Haru increase the volume and sighing sound become more and more familiar but none actually got through in her mind yet. She waits for a while until a voice actually spoken.

"Haru…" a man's voice calls out her name, moreover in a very sexy and hot way.

Haru's heart skips a beat upon hearing the endearing voice.

"… at last, you remember me… I've been waiting for you, La Mia Lolita…"

The owner of the voice obviously can't see her blushing face but she can't help but covers half of her face with her blanket.

"I guess you wanted to hear the player when you found it accidentally… Hn…" there a hint of amusement within the tone that makes Haru a bit frustrated but still nodded. "I'm glad that you remember and I'll make sure to make your time worthwhile… ngh…!" there it goes again, the sighs. What is he actually doing? Haru thought.

"… Hey, remember when I said that I'll make you remembers the 'me' now? Yea, I'll make sure of that. You're…ngh… not only remembers me as the baby, but… me as a man as well…"

Haru waited for a while.

"Haru, remembers when I touched your boobies when we shower together? I could still feel the soft mountains in my hand right now…"

Haru didn't know when, but her hand cups her breast instantly when she hears what the man had said.

"Mm… I really want to suck those small pink cherries…" the man sighs again.

Haru hide her face to her pillow out of shamefulness. She knows what's this player going to play afterwards, but she still wanted to hear it.

"Haru, take off your pajama please… I want to see those mountains again…"

Like being hypnotizes, she follows the instructions without hesitate at all. As if someone actually wanted to see her bare, she toss aside the blanket and lie on her back. With those long smooth fingers, she opens her pajama's buttons one by one, and then let it wide open.

"Haha… that's a good girl…"

Haru really need to know how the man actually knew her timing for the unbuttoning, but the needs can be entertained later. Now her mind is solely to the player that's ready for the next instruction.

"…now sweetheart… pulls down your pants so I could look at you bare… you know you want to do that, right?" again, there's the amusement hint again.

But Haru still pulls down her pants; reveals her ruffles panties.

"Hn… what a view, Mia Lolita… too bad I wasn't there for real, but you know who I am right?"

Haru nodded slowly as her blushing face becomes redder and her eyes become teary.

"… then say my name, Haru… say it loud and clear. Loud enough that makes your room echoes…"

Now Haru started to feel hesitate, even though she's alone at home for now but still, loud and clear?

"… Aww… so you don't want me now? Should I stop this right here…?" there's no regret whatsoever within the man's tone; it's as if he knew that Haru would still want to hear till end.

Haru calls out the name slowly at first.

"… Hey, I can't hear you like that…" he chuckles. "Louder…" the voice becomes deeper.

"Reborn! It's Reborn! So please, don't stop!" Haru wanted to cry but despite being humiliated without being seen, she still wanted to hear it.

A deep inner laugh being heard as it continues. "That's it… that's what I want to hear…"

Haru sobbing when she heard those words; she really feels like she's being humiliated.

"Now… could you imagine me on top of you…? Which version of me do you prefer…? Answer me truthfully, you know the consequences if you lie…" from being sweet and gentle, Reborn becomes more and more sadistic through the player.

Haru could turn off the player but instead she still insists to hear it till end. So, she answers Reborn's question with the genuine truth. "I want you… as a man…" Haru had a flashback of the dashing man that had spoken to her a week ago. Oh, how she wonders silently what it's like to be underneath the man that once she hold in her arms as a baby before.

This time the sighs and grunts exchange alternately. "Good… I've been expecting that…" the voice becomes deeper. "Mm… let me fondle those boobies, you'd like that, don't you…? I still remember the blush on your cheeks as if asking for more…"

Haru's eyes widen, she didn't know that Reborn would notices that. A bit by bit, the voice of a baby vanishes from her mind, instead the husky voice that ringing through her ears now is the one that she yearn.

"Rather than the small and soft baby's hand, you don't mind if these calluses hands touch you…?"

Haru shook her head as both of her arms raise above her head.

The deep voice sounded like a whisper waltzing into her ears. "… Would you like it hard or soft touch, Mia Lolita?"

Haru's teary eyes closed as she answers the player. "…I don't know… just touch me the way you wanted… probably soft…"

"Hn… I'd just wanted to do you…"

Haru jerks up from her bed as she hears the voice is no longer coming from the Mp3 player. A shadow lurking from her window, making her covers her front by crossing her arms and legs to covers her chest and her crotch.

"Re-reborn?!"

Reborn smirks as he comes from the shadows of corner in Haru's bedroom. As he walks slowly towards the trembles young girl in front of him, he takes off his black coat and throws on the study table, takes off his tie and throws it on the floor and loosen some buttons as he stands right in front of the bed.

"… and hard is always my style…" he said as he gets onto the bed and kneel on it; at the end of Haru's feet. He grab Haru's legs by her ankles and pull her towards him, making Haru squeal in the process. Now, Haru's position is like having both of her legs open wide with Reborn in between them, and his crotch feels so near with her secret garden. Oh, just feels the heat that got radiated from his crotch makes her feels hot all over to the max.

"Re-Reborn… we shouldn't… do this… you got… Bianchi-san…" she said in between her hitched breaths.

Reborn put his index finger onto Haru's cherry lips and maybe he had regret of doing that since he could feel the young girl's hot breath passing his finger; it makes his pants feels tight down there. "Good girl shouldn't talk much when it comes to this kind of 'event'…" Reborn bends down until he needs to support his body with both of his arm on each of Haru's side, and his lips reach Haru's redden ear. "… She just need to be beautiful and let out her voice as loud as possible!" Reborn grabs Haru's arms by her wrist pull them from covering her breast and hold them above her head with his right hand and fondles her right breast with his left hand.

"Ahn! Ah... Ha… Reborn…" Haru called out his name as she feels those callus fingers playing her nipple. She could feel that Reborn is rubbing his crotch lightly against her pussy.

Reborn humming when he sees Haru's redden face, it makes him turns on, furthermore when he plays with both of her nipples, the nipples has become erect and hard as pebbles, not to mention that he could feel how wet has she becomes through his pants. He can't stand the pressure anymore, he unbuckle his belt and pull them swiftly, and then he ties Haru by her wrist onto the bed post. Once he done, he straighten his upper body and be mesmerize with the view in front of him.

Haru's eyes teary and her cheeks flushed red, her cherry lips looks so inviting as it slightly open. Her chest goes up and down as her breathing becomes erratic, her nipples area has becomes swollen hard as a result he played with them a minute ago. His eyes goes south of Haru's body and he sees the white skin that is waiting to get savagely red. He unzip his pants and pull them enough for his erection comes out from the now so tight pants. Haru's cheeks becomes as red as it is her first time to see such erection in her life, and her lips trembles.

"Reborn…" she whispers, enough for him to hear from his position. He bends forward until his lips were a few inches from Haru's, and he smirks, waiting for the young girl say what she wants to say. "… I'm scared…"

Reborn briefly kiss Haru's left cheek. "Don't you trust me…?" he dangerously whispered.

"I trust you…" she answered.

That answer is enough to crack open a smile from Reborn as he whisper again. "… but I won't be gentle, I told you, hard is always my style…" he then French kiss Haru, deep. Tongue against tongue, dominant versus recessive. All the while kissing and gasping, Reborn rubs his erection against Haru's pussy, making it coated with her body liquid. Haru that feels intense and getting aroused more and more, she screamed out loud in her mind, that she wanted that thick erection get into her pussy.

"…. Ha… Re—Reborn…. I can't… take it anymore…" she managed to let out between kisses.

Reborn pulls himself from the kisses and brings his face towards Haru's nape and bite her enough to leave bruise.

"O…ow… Reborn…." _It hurts_ , she screamed silently. She knew that the bruise won't disappeared when the morning sun comes up tomorrow.

Reborn licks the place he bit her, and suck on a little. Oh yes, he knew that marks will stay for quite some time. That will his mark on her. "… I can't stand it anymore…"

The squelching sound stops as he pulls his hips and position his erection to her entrance. "…You see Haru… this is the reason why I shouldn't be thought as a baby anymore…" and instantly he pushes inside of her without giving Haru a chance to think.

"AH!" she screamed. Yes, she's not a good girl that keeps her virginity until she's married, she's young and have desire to touch and to be touched. She masturbates like any lustful young girls. But this is the first time that her hymen being pass through, and that by someone that she used to thought as baby.

Reborn stay still as to let her body to take him in, though he himself are in a tight position. "Relax, _muñeca_ … you'll end up being hurt if you tense so much…" he said while positioning himself so that he wont crush Haru with his body.

"…. Ha…. Hn… it's painful…"

Reborns smirks, as he lifts up Haru's thigh enough for him to land his kiss. "… You see, Mi Lolita… I'm grown man, of course its painful for you to accept the 'whole' me…"

Haru's body stated to loosen up as she feels like Reborn come inside another inches. Her mind started to wonder what it feels like to be hold by the most wanted mafia.

Oh, reborn could feel her desire. "… Do you want to stop now…?" he teasingly asked.

Haru opens her arms and smiles weakly while blushing. "… No, please… don't stop…"

"Then, say what you want Haru…" he bent forward until all of him are inside Haru now. He feels tight and wet inside Haru, almost like a finger inside a chocolate lava cake.

"I want you, Reborn. I want you…" she said shyly as she hooks both of her arms around Reborn's neck.

"Hn… well done. Just like I promised you, I'll do it hard…" right after he said that, he continuesly thrusting his hips and drive his erection inside Haru.

Haru screams and moans, until she lost her mind and soul. She gave everything to Reborn. The thrust is so vicious that her arms managed to slip out from the belt that used to tie her wrist. Instinctively, she puts her trust on him and she proves it by leaving her nails mark on Reborn back and arm. "Reborn!"

"Call my name, _muñeca_! Until it imprinted on your mind, that I am a grown man!" he said as he changes Haru's position onto his laps.

Now they're mating while siting, to Haru it's the hottest position as she could feel him hitting her womb. "I'm cumming… Haru. That will be inside of you…"

Haru wanted to say no, but oh devil had to whispers in her ear, to make her believe that it'll feel good.

Reborn started to drive harder and faster, she knew it'll come and so is she. Reborn pulls her hips down hard, and let Haru's head hang backwards. She could feel the hard shoots inside of her that it makes her melts. The first real orgasms she ever felt and it was enough to make her realize that it was a good bye to her virginity.

Reborn pulls her close to his body and they flop onto the comfy bed. "Sorry…"

Haru that is starting to doze off wakes up when she heard what Reborn said. "… Why would you…?"

Reborn smiles. "… because I'm your first man…"

Haru silent at first and give it thought while closing her eyes and then she smiles. "… well, knowing you, I think I should've said it first…"

"Hn…?"

"It was a good thing though that you're the man that have taken my virginity, since I know, there will be no string attached between us…"

Reborn relax as he heard this as he pulls Haru close to his side. He smiles as the warmth of the sheets and Haru's body starting to get him sleepy. "… Just don't call me Reborn-chan anymore…"

::::::... The End ...:::::::


End file.
